Akatsuki at the Beach
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Time for some fun under the sun and much more for the Akatsuki to kick back and relax. Get ready for pranks, sex, jealously, schemes, and much more. Rated M for: Hidan, lemons, yaoi Cast:OC,kaku,hida,tobi,zets,itac,kisa,saso,dei,mada
1. Sunscreen Massage

"Tobi! Get back here and help me carry these damn bags un!" Tobi happily skipped over but whined, "But Tobi want to make a sand castle sempai!"

Hidan threw a suitcase at him muttering, "If we have to fucking carry our shit to the motel then you do to!" Zetsu patted his lover on the head, "It's fair Tobi and besides, we have plenty of time to enjoy the beach."

Kisame was giddy, "It's about time we went on a vacation and to the beach! I've haven't had a good swim in a long time."

Sasori gloomily carried his stuff inside, "What's so great about a bunch of sand next to salty water? If I wanted to go on vacation in a pile of sand I would've went to my home village."

Deidara gave his lover a small smile, "It'll be alright Danna, there's plenty of things to do here un."

"What do you mean an extra two hundred bucks for four rooms?!" Olivia rushed to her lover's side and pulled him away from the clerk before things turned ugly, speaking with the man herself.

Itachi smirked, "Trying to cheat you is he?" "YES!" Kakuzu was about to have a conniption fit until his lover waved him back over.

Madara laughed when she handed out the card keys, "I'm surprised you fixed the problem so easily Olivia." She giggled, "He just misunderstood the reservations and which rooms."

Hidan hollered, "Hey! How do you get this fucking card to work?" Kakuzu sighed and grabbed the card, sliding it through the slot with ease until the green light came on, turning the handle. "So simple a child could do it." "FUCK OFF!"

* * *

There were four rooms, each with two beds and plenty of accessories.

#1: Kisame and Itachi

#2: Sasori and Deidara

#3: Kakuzu, Hidan, and Olivia

#4: Zetsu, Tobi, and Madara

It all worked out well thankfully.

* * *

*Kisame snorted, "How do they expect a big man like me to even fit in this shower? I'll have to duck down!"

Itachi sighed as he unpacked his bag, "That rules us out from taking a shower together." "DAMN!"

* * *

*Sasori sulked on the bed with Deidara trying to cheer him up, "Come on Danna, the beach may have sand but it's nothing like your village. Try to have some fun, we just got here un."

The red head growled, "Give me four good reasons why I should I enjoy myself on this sand trap?" The blonde smirked, "If I do then no more pouting and come with us un?"

Sasori sighed, "Alright but only if you give me those reasons and they better be good."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "It's warm and we can go outside half naked that you can't do in a sand storm like at your village. There's the lazy river so you're not technically in the water. Lots of games and pranks to play on the others. And the most important thing….."

He rubbed his hands all over his lover's back, "You can rub the suntan lotion all over me anytime you want and we do have this room all to ourselves un."

The brown eyes lit up and he smirked, "You talked me into it."

* * *

*Tobi sat on the floor huffing, "Tobi want to play now Zetsu!" His lover sighed and put his clothes in the drawer, "We have to wait for everyone else so please be patient."

Madara muttered, "I'm ready to go too so it's not like they can't find us." **"If both of you don't stop whining you're not going!" **

Tobi and Madara shrank down a little with smirks. They sure knew how to piss Zetsu off.

* * *

*Kakuzu was still groaning about the clerk, "Bastard trying to cheat me out of my money!" "Shut up and let's go! I never fucking been to the beach!" Olivia smiled, "Hang on Hidan, we have to pack our bags and make sure we have everything."

"Hidan snorted, "Like what? All we need is a lounge chair and beach towel!" She sighed, "We also need: suntan lotion/oil, shades, umbrella, sandals, and a book/ipod."

Kakuzu nodded, "She's right Hidan, so stop bellyaching and help her get those items together."

* * *

*It took twenty minutes for everyone to meet ready to go, walking/running to the sparkly blue ocean and white sand.

All the guys wore swim trunks that were mid-thigh, except Kisame and Kakuzu (just a tad longer for them.

Itachi had dark purple with a coral reef floral pattern. Kisame's were dark blue with waves. Sasori had just a simple black.

Tobi had an orange floral pattern. Zetsu's was black and green. Deidara's was bright blue with fireworks scattered all over it. Madara wore a dark red with white Hibiscus flowers decorated on it.

Kakuzu had a black pair with green palm trees. Hidan wore a black with red Hibiscus and Olivia had a cute pink two piece.

After they set up the chairs and you name it (some being forced to) until the fun began.

Sasori and Itachi sat under an umbrella reading, Zetsu went with Deidara to go spar. Madara and Hidan were stretched out going to tan.

Kakuzu sat under the umbrella with Olivia about to tan herself.

* * *

*Kisame went running at full speed with Tobi to the water. "Want to do a cannonball Tobi?" "Yes!"

Kisame grabbed his wrists, spinning around like a top before throwing the boy high into the air with him screaming, "THAT WAS MEANNNNN!" Then the shark dove into the water happily.

Itachi and Sasori both leaned back, "Wow, look at him go." "I doubt he'll land as intended." "No joke."

"Hidan!" "WHAT?" She gawked, "A speedo? What about the other shorts?"

He smirked, "That's my swimming pair and I wore this underneath so I can fucking tan in. I'll get more sun this way…..though I rather be in the fucking nude but the old man said no."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and opened his book, "We're not the only ones here idiot. No need to scare the public."

Olivia laughed and grabbed the lotion, "Oy! What's that?" She stared at her lover with that 'are you serious' look, "It's suntan lotion Hidan, I'm going to rub in on your back." "I don't fucking want it." "You need it Hidan, you'll get sunburn."

He took the bottle and tossed it on Kakuzu, "I won't get sunburn, I'm immortal."

Both Kakuzu and her scowled, "Just because your immortal doesn't mean you can't get a sunburn!"

"Says who?" She groaned, "Me! Did you forget how red my shoulders got when I went to the lake with Tobi and Kisame to swim way back?" "That was sunburn? I thought that was a rash."

* * *

"You can't be that stupid Hidan!" "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

She sighed, "Whatever, turn around Kakuzu so I can get your back." The miser smirked and softly groaned as she rubbed him down.

Olivia glanced at Hidan to see him watching with interest. She purposely tortured him and pressed her breasts on her lover's back, reaching around and spreading it all over his chest.

Hidan quickly sat up with a pout as his lover, she was even rubbing that stuff on his legs too. "He can do it himself you know." "I know but I like giving Kuzu a massage."

The purple eyes went large, "Massage? Really? I like massages." Kakuzu grinned, "Too bad, you turned down her offer."

Olivia stopped once she was satisfied and handed it to Kakuzu, "You do me." "I'll fucking do it!" She tsked, "No thank you, I want Kuzu to do it since he doesn't mind me being concerned about his well being."

"NO FUCKING FAIR!"

Sasori peeked over his shades from hearing Hidan's shout and saw a rather smutty scene.

Kakuzu was behind Olivia, rubbing the suntan lotion over her stomach upwards to her breasts, sneaking his hands under the bathing suit top.

The red head smirked and was getting fairly aroused. He fought back laughing at Hidan's angry expression but had a better idea. "Hey brat! Come here!"

"Why Danna un?"

"I need to put some suntan lotion on you!"

* * *

**To be continued:**

**I know I know, I totally said I wasn't doing anymore stories until I finished what I have already but…..I forgot about this one and I want the Akatsuki to have fun at the beach before it's not summertime anymore.**

**Am I right you readers? Don't worry, there will be at least one lemon but plenty of fun stuff.**

**Review **


	2. Pranks & Art

Deidara scowled at Sasori, sitting in front of him as the sunscreen was rubbed on him. "I already put some on Danna un." "On your back too brat?"

The blonde smirked, "Well aside from that un." "Then don't complain." He grinned naughty behind his lover, rubbing more down his sides and traveling them around to the toned stomach.

Deidara gasped when those hands went under the hem of his shorts, threatening to go even lower. "Danna? I think I got enough un." Sasori rested his chin on his shoulder, "Mmmm, I think not."

He went down further, wrapping his hand around the flaccid length. "No Danna, someone will see un!" He chuckled and stroked his lover teasingly, "No one will even notice if you stay quiet."

Deidara moaned softly, biting his lip from the hand pumping his member rather harshly, "D…Danna…."

Sasori wanted nothing more than to take him back to their room when he was hit upside the head. He looked to the side and glared at Itachi, "Do you mind?" The blonde took that opportunity to escape trying to fix his shorts.

"Look at what you did!" Itachi smirked and retrieved the sandal he hit the red head with, "You were distracting me and causing a scene Sasori."

He pointed to the right and sure enough, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Olivia were staring with smirks.

He just fixed his shades and got up, "I'm going to the lazy river." Hidan chuckled, "Be sure not to fucking grope anyone else." "Shut up!"

* * *

Olivia giggled and looked up, "Incoming." They all saw Tobi coming down and hit the water…..actually doing a large cannonball. Itachi cocked a brow, "Hmm, he proved me wrong. He did land correctly."

"OLIVEE!" Tobi was waving at her like crazy, "COME SWIM WITH TOBI!" Kakuzu and Hidan couldn't help but watch her run into the water, ogling the cheeks that just bounced with each step. "I just love that fucking behind." "Likewise."

Tobi tried to get her out further, "Come on Olivee, over here." She pouted, "I'm already chest high Tobi." Her eyes went big when she saw Kisame's head peeking out of the water, just his eyes and up visible.

Tobi turned and gasped, "Kisame scary when he does that!" He went back under and made the other two get worried. "Uh Tobi?" "Hmm?" "He's not to jerk us under is he?" "He shouldn't AGH!"

She jumped, "What what!?" Kisame came out of the water waving the orange shorts above his head, "Got your pants!"

Tobi's face turned red, "Give Tobi back his trunks Kisame!" "You'll have to catch me first." "No fair! Kisame better swimmer than Tobi!" Olivia giggled, "Come on Kisame, someone will see him if he goes after you."

The shark grumbled, "Oh well, it was too easy doing it though." He handed them back and when Tobi pulled them on he pouted, "Tobi going back to the shore, AWAY from mean sharks!"

"Aww don't be like that Tobi, I'm sorry." The boy didn't care and left. She sighed, "Why'd you do….that? Kisame?" He was gone and she couldn't see him anywhere. "HEY!"

He came back up with that toothy smile of his and twirled her top around his finger. She glared blushing and covering herself as she dunked her shoulders under the water. "That's not funny." "Yes it is, admit it."

She scowled, "Ok you have a talent since I have no clue how it got over my head but can I have it back please?" He handed it to her and watched as she tried to put it back on.

She groaned but it was hard to tie it while her hands were wet. "Need help?" "Yeah I can't get it tight enough." He assisted and asked, "Not too tight is it?" "No it's fine, thanks."

He growled as she adjusted her breasts, gaining a naughty idea in the process.

* * *

*Deidara was tired of sparring with Zetsu and he was too apparently. He went to join Sasori in the lazy river, leaving the blonde alone and bored.

He didn't want to go into the water or tan yet, and Tobi was the only one not reading or tanning. The artisan smiled, "I can practice and use my art. It's a good thing I brought some clay."

He went and grabbed a small amount from his bag, and rushed out sitting in the sand. He had been dying to try a new form and the beach was perfect to do it at.

He made some tiny crabs, watching them with glee as they moved around so life like. "Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Now, what to use them on. He scanned the entire beach and luckily no one was at this spot aside from the Akatsuki.

His eyes fell on Tobi, who was happily humming and making a large sand castle. _I shouldn't but I can't resist._ He sent his art towards the castle, digging under the sand to travel without being seen.

The blonde giggled like mad and went to the side to get a better view. He didn't put much explosives in these since they were in the public and trying to keep a low profile, but still…..it would be a bang.

Tobi was maybe halfway done when…..BOOM!

Everyone turned to see the boy sitting there staring broodingly at a destroyed and scorched heap of sand that was left of his sand castle.

Deidara doubled-over howling with laughter shouting, "ART IS A BANG UN!" His victory was shot lived when Tobi appeared in front of him out of nowhere, giving him a glum expression.

"Sempai ruined Tobi's sand castle." The blonde took a few steps back smirking, "Lighten up Tobi, it was a joke un."

Tobi stomped on the heap growling, "It was NOT funny sempai!" "It was just a sand castle un."

The boy grabbed the back of his neck in a flash, pulling the blonde's face extremely close to his own.

"Tobi worked very hard to make it just right sempai just like you would with your art. Now Tobi's art is gone and he has to start over."

The artisan trembled unwillingly, regretting terribly what he done now. The boy grinned evilly, "Tobi going to punish sempai for being bad."

He barely managed to get away and took off flying back towards the motel, "DANNA UN!" Tobi was right on his heels screaming, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM TOBI SEMPAI!"

* * *

*Madara smirked at his former host body and how terrifying he can get. His attention was attracted to Olivia, who was coming out of the water soaking wet.

He grumbled, "The beach is no place for the Akatsuki. Too many perverted thoughts come to mind seeing half naked soaked bodies walking around." Especially nice ones.

"Tired of swimming with the shark?" She made a face at him, "I'm just taking a break. I'm not used to being in the water for a long time." "I agree, though in my case it's tanning. Do I look like I even have any?"

She hooked her finger on the side of his shorts and pulled down slightly. "There's a faint tan line so you're getting some." He chuckled, "Are you sure you didn't do that on purpose to tease me?" "You flatter me too much."

He watched her go towards Hidan, grabbing the bottle of lotion and rubbing it on him as he whined. "I don't fucking need it I said!"

"Kuzu, hold him down for a sec so I can do this please." Without even moving his threads seeped out and bound the Jashinist's wrists and ankles. "YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Kakuzu smirked, "Hard to be a traitor when I wasn't on your side in the first place." "FUCK YOU!" "Later."

Olivia laughed and rubbed the priest down with plenty of lotion, smirking when he finally stopped resisting and began to moan.

* * *

"Oooh, rub harder baby! Right between my fucking shoulders." Kakuzu shook his head and took the bottle from her, "Looks like Kisame wants you back in the water so I'll take over." "Thanks."

Hidan wriggled his behind around when much stronger hands applied the lotion, "Oh this is the fucking best." "Keep that slut act up we're going inside."

*Olivia was heading back when a group of girls caught her attention, all giggling up a storm talking with Madara.

Oh great, a bunch of silly love struck girls trying to win a hot guy. It's so stupid why some girls act like that, I never did.

I can understand them going for Madara due to his looks and way with words but….wait until they notice the others, especially Itachi and Deidara.

Girls like that are no different than mosquitoes flying to a bug zapper. They just can't control themselves and wind up….uh….well…..disappointed to say the least.

Madara waved me over and I did, rolling my eyes at them glaring at me. "Didn't know I had a fan club did you Olivia." I smirked, "No I didn't, you should have told me." Not like I care.

"Hey, what's keeping you?" Kisame came walking up, earning a bunch of disgusted looks from the flock of girls and that pissed me off to no end. Madara smirked, "Sorry Kisame, I was the one distracting her."

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back, "Well have fun Madara, I'm going with Kisame. He's a _better_ distraction than you."

One of the girls snorted, "Oh please, that guy?" I gave her a fixed look and then smirked evilly, "Oh yes. He's a much better catch than this playboy here. I have him all to myself."

I hooked my arm around Kisame's middle and walked off with his arm around my shoulders; he was grinning from ear to ear.

The shark mocked the raven, "Sucks to be you Madara, I got the hottest woman which can't be said for you."

The Uchiha's eye twitched and grumbled under his breath, "I hate you!"

**To be continued: XD**

**Hint: Lemon in next chapter lol**


	3. Ocean Play

Kisame and Olivia were floating lazily on the water after the little burn the shark did to the raven. "Did you see his face? I've never seen him look so pissed."

Olivia grinned, "True, but that's his own fault with that ego of his. He makes me think Hidan in a way." Kisame stared at her making a face, "Don't let him hear you say that."

She giggled and went upright, "I just mean ego-wise they're alike, you know how Hidan flaunts himself like he's the hottest man alive; though he is handsome." The shark shrugged, "Can't argue with that."

He stepped on top of the water and smirked at her, "What are you waiting for, come on up." She stared at him like he was an idiot muttering, "You know I can't walk on water." "Yes you can." "No I can't!"

He squatted down in front of her and grinned evilly, "Care to make a bet." Olivia sank a little in the water, "Like what?" "I can make you walk on water."

She snorted, "That's a load of bull." "If you think I can't then accept my wager." "Hmm, what happens if I win?" He thought for a second, "I'll buy you that gold ankle bracelet a certain cheap skate wouldn't let you have."

Her eyes went wide, "Really? No joke?" "Yes I will, if you win the bet. I know you've desired that thing for a long time." She bit her lip, trying to hide her excitement; she wanted it so she could put that small Jashin's symbol charm on it since it matched.

* * *

*Hidan got it for her and it was made of gold (though he probably stole the material) but it's the thought that counts. She tapped her finger against her chin, "And if you win?"

He chuckled, "I want to try something new with you." "That doesn't tell me anything." "It's a surprise." Olivia gave him a fixed stare, "I accept, however, you can't use any jutsu to cheat."

He gave her a toothy smile, "That's of no concern to me. I wasn't planning on using any chakra aside from what I'm doing now." "Alright, so prove me wrong Kisame." "If you insist."

Kisame scooped her up out of the water from under her arms, turning her around so he was behind her. "Kisame?" He just chuckled, easily supporting her weight, as he gently places her feet level with his…..touching the water slightly.

She gasped when he nudged her behind, "Start walking." "But I…" "No buts just put one foot in front of the other."

She shook her head but did as was told, a few paces with him still holding her level he couldn't hide the victory in this voice, "You see, I'm making you walk on water."

Olivia stuttered and groaned, "AGH! No fair!"

"Yes it is."

* * *

*Kakuzu had put the book he had down, eyeballing the shark and his lover gloomily. What the hell is he doing to her? Looks like she's walking on water even though that was absurd, he was helping her.

He watched them like a hawk, noticing Kisame's fingertips (even at this distance) slipping into the sides of her bathing suit top. He didn't like it.

"You're turning green Kakuzu." He glanced at Itachi who was eyeing the two in the ocean as well. "I can say the same for you."

"LET ME GO TOBI UN!" Their attention was turned to Deidara, with his feet and ankles tied together and being carried by the boy. "Stop yelling sempai."

He tossed him on the ground and started digging a hole, keeping an eye on the blonde in case he managed to escape. "Tobi? What are you planning?" "Tobi going to bury his sempai in the sand."

Both seme's were stunned that he said that so casually. Kakuzu grunted, "Does Sasori know?" "Danna is being an ass! He said I deserve it for acting like a child and wouldn't help me un!"

Itachi smirked a little, "He has the child part right." "SHUT UP UN!"

* * *

*Kisame and Olivia both stopped to stare at Deidara's shouts, watching Tobi dig a hole in the sand. "Don't tell me Tobi is going to bury him." "Looks that way."

He tone grew husky and whispered in her ear, "You ready for the surprise my little pink mermaid?" She blushed and murmured, "Mermaid?"

"Just humor me." "As you command Lord Kisame." He chuckled and sank back into the water with her. "I like that name very much, ok hang on tight."

He positioned her on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. "What we doing?" "Just hold your breath for a couple of seconds." "We're going under?!"

"Yes but if you need air just tap my face, now let's go." She quickly inhaled before he went under, swimming very fast under the water until he came up a few seconds later.

Olivia rubbed the water out of her eyes and pushed back her hair. She looked around and they were behind a big buoy. "Hmm, we didn't go far did we?" "Nope."

He quickly made a water clone and it grabbed her from the original, pressing her back against its chest. "K..Kisame?" He grinned and grasped her hips before spreading her legs, "Time for the surprise." "Wh..What?"

He went under the water and removed her bottom, and the clone covered her mouth as he pretty much attacked her womanhood, sucking and licking rather harshly.

Her hips bucked many times, writhing and muffled out a few moans, even when the clone used a free hand to pinch and fondle her breasts.

Kisame submerged for needed air after so many minutes, grinning at how flushed and excited she already was. The clone removed his hand and she mumbled, "How's this…a surprise?"

He chuckled and nibbled on her neck, "I've always wanted to have sex in the ocean." Leaving it at that, he devoured her mouth in a hungry tongue battle, thrusting inside her rather a bit too harsh.

* * *

She whimpered and shook her head, trying to grab him but the clone still had her arms held back. He stopped to suck on her lower lip and slowed down, "Are you alright?"

Olivia glared with half lidded eyes, "No you're being too rough. Is this mating season for sharks?" Instead of being angry like she thought he'd be, he just kept gazing at her with a smirk, still thrusting at a moderate pace.

She whimpered when he went faster before he murmured, "I can't get over how your eyes are just as lovely as the ocean." She smirked and gasped when the pace increased, Kisame locking lips with her again to muffle her moans.

The clone gripped her tighter as she cried out, Kisame growling into her mouth when he came. His body tensed as he tried not to lose control of his jutsu so she wouldn't fall against the buoy.

He just put her bottoms back on when, "Kisame!" "Olivia!" The guilty party meekly look up to see their lovers glaring at them with frowns.

"Uh, I can explain Itachi." The raven looked even more menacing with those lovely dark eyes when he was mad believe it or not.

Kakuzu leaned down and lifted up his lover, holding her in front of him with her unable to look him in the eye before carrying her back bridal style.

* * *

*Kisame tried to disappear under the water but his lover snapped, "Don't you dare even think about hiding from me Kisame. Get back up here!"

The shark dismally did and mumbled, "Don't be like Itachi. I was just having some fun." His lover put his hands on his hips *rather silly but it suited the raven,* "Why couldn't you have had fun with me?"

Kisame stood back on the water, "You never wanted me to make love to you in the ocean." Both lovers did a staring contest until the shark sighed, "I've always wanted to do it but you never would indulge me so I made a bet with Olivia and if she lost I'd get to it to her."

Itachi's expression was unreadable as usual and muttered, "That's explains the fraud walking on water but let me guess, she didn't know the details did she?" His lover smirked, "Nope."

The raven sighed and rubbed his large lover's chest with a whisper, "Want to reconcile our disagreement?" Kisame grinned broadly, "I could never say no to you!"

Thus, round two for Kisame!

* * *

* He was walking on the water of course as she asked, "Um…Kakuzu?" He just growled into her ear, "You just wait until tonight."

That made her worry to no end until she saw Tobi piling sand on Deidara. "What's he doing to him?" "You'll find out."

Once her put her down she ran to Tobi in a heartbeat. "It's about time! Olivia make him stop un!"

She giggled at the site of the blonde. He was positioned in the sand with his rear up in the air….like a fetal position….with Tobi molding the sand to make a volcano.

Deidara's end was the top and uncovered as his head was so he could breathe. "Tobi? Why did you bury Dei?" He laughed and patted the blonde's bottom now that he was finished, "Tobi punishing his sempai for blowing up his sand castle."

She cocked a brow at him, "You should've known not to do that Dei." The blonde whined, "I thought he was just going to cry or something, not go evil on my ass un!"

Tobi hopped up and down and yelled, "Who wants to help Tobi torture his sempai!" Hidan and Madara ran over there in a flash. "Did I fucking hear something about torturing blondie?"

Madara smirked, "I could use some fun." Olivia scowled at HIdan, "What were you doing with those girls and Madara?"

He rolled his eyes, "The bitches wouldn't fucking leave me alone while I was tanning so I finally got up and joined the Uchiha to get them off my back."

She sighed and shook her head, "Whatever you say but what's this torture Tobi?"

He giggled and slapped the exposed rear, "OW UN!" "We take turns spanking sempai for being bad."

"FUCK YEAH!" "He is defenseless!"

* * *

After many spankings and loud cries/curses from the blonde a furious red head appeared at the scene.

He got his lover out of the sand and growled at them, "I changed my mind. No one punishes my brat _except_ me!"

He led him to the water, actually going in to knee high and helping his lover rinse the sand off.

Hidan sighed, "It was fucking fun while it lasted. Hey, where's Zetsu?"

"AGHHH!" **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Zetsu came flying past them being chased by the same flock of girls, who were determined to catch him before he went into the water.

Madara grinned, "Looks like my friend is popular with the ladies. Who knew?"

Kakuzu grunted, giving his small lover a squeeze on the shoulder to remind her she's still in trouble, "That's only because they saw the bulge in his pants when he came out of the lazy river."

Hidan smirked, "How the fuck do you know old man?" "I overheard them. Apparently the clinging wet swim trunks showed off his size."

Tobi giggled, "That's a good reason for Tobi to chase him too."

**To be continued: YAY!**


	4. Jealousy & Romance

They all chuckled when Sasori led Deidara away from the girls with a sour face. Tobi giggled, "Tobi going to lazy river. Zetsu looks safe way out in the water."

Hidan grunted, "I'm feeling lazy so that sounds like a fucking good idea." Madara smirked, "I can't argue with that either." "Mind if we join you?"

Itachi had come back with Kisame, both a tad bit flushed and smirking. "Tobi don't mind, you coming Olivee?" "Nah I'm going to hang out on the beach for a while longer."

When they left Kakuzu sat in Hidan's place to get some sun this time, not that he really needed any; his skin was dark enough.

He watched her head to Tobi's destroyed sandcastle and began making one of her own. The miser sighed and relaxed, dozing off a bit now that it was quiet for once.

Deidara stretched out to tan as well this time, Sasori staring at him possessively and keeping watch to make sure they didn't come back to mess with _his_ blonde.

Zetsu remained in the waves, hiding from the girls with a gloomy face, "I've never been attacked by women before. How does Itachi and Hidan deal with that?"

"**I don't know but if they don't back off I'm considering on eating them." **"Not a bad idea but no, we don't need to cause a scene." **"Damn."**

* * *

*****Olivia had fun making a somewhat decent sandcastle, liking the fact she was alone for once aside from the others being nearby it was peaceful. She hated to be alone in general but this was just fine….she liked her privacy.

She gathered some more sand when I shadow blocked the dun and she looked up to see a man grinning at her. "Hello dollface, how are you today?"

She cocked a brow and smirked, "I'm fine." She went back to her business and slightly scowled when he didn't leave. Sure, he was handsome and built but she had an idea what was going through his head.

"You're making a nice sandcastle here, mind if I help?" Not wanting to be rude she shook her head, "Not at all." "So what's your name? How long will you be staying here?"

Olivia muttered, directly avoiding telling him her name, "Just for the day." He kept getting closer, flirting with her like crazy and actually trying to hold her hand.

* * *

*Sasori narrowed his eyes at the man and grumbled, "Kakuzu." No answer. He turned to see him half asleep and tossed the bottle of lotion at him. The miser woke up with a grunt and growled, "What?"

"Don't look now, but Olivia is being hit on." Kakuzu whipped his line of sight to see some guy trying to hold his woman's hand and getting WAY too close for his liking.

He was going to nip this in the bud. He shot out of the chair, marching straight up to them and stood there glaring. "Having fun are we?"

Olivia sighed with relief and looked at him as the other guy did, but with a frown. "Yes we are, so if you don't mind we would like to have some more."

The miser was not amused and growled, "Not with my woman you're not!" The other stood up and scoffed, "You actually expect me to believe she's with you of all people?" Olivia sweat dropped and stood up as well, backing away from the two angry men.

"What's that crack suppose to mean?" "It's fairly obvious, why would she want someone as ugly as you than me?" This guy has NO clue who he's messing with.

Kakuzu's rage was boiling, trying his upmost hardest not to kill the guy right on the spot until his lover snapped, "He's not ugly and I don't appreciate you mocking him either!"

* * *

"I apologize but it's true." She glared and jabbed a finger in his chest, "Shows what you know. No one calls my man ugly and gets away with it pal!"

He gawked at her, "You actually are with him?" "Yes I am and proud of it!" He turned up his nose and shrugged, "Oh well, if an old man is what you want then be my quest whore."

Kakuzu snapped and grabbed the man by the throat, "You're going to regret calling her that!" He punched the guy clear down the shoreline and he kept going until he was out of sight.

"You shouldn't have done that Kakuzu." "He deserved it." He took her hand and led her back to his seat.

She hugged and kissed him before she went to tan, "Don't let what he said bother you, I love you just like you are."

He smirked, "I'm glad you find me attractive." She giggled, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Sasori and Deidara just stared with smirks, "Unless stitches turn you off."

* * *

Kakuzu glared at the red head but Olivia smiled, "Nah, I think they're sexy just like Deidara thinks wood is."

The miser howled with laughter as the blonde about got up to get her but his lover used his threads to keep him still.

"She has a point brat, even though that's a bit farfetched. I do use that jutsu to make me human you know." Olivia nodded, "I know but I just wanted to see what Dei would do." "Unfortunately you can't since Danna has me held down un."

*The day went by fast, everyone trying to get their tan, playing some games, swimming, and more. Even Sasori finally loosened up by then, participating along with Kakuzu who seemed to be fairly content with everything now.

Aside from Hidan trying to hunt down the fucker, that hit on his woman and called his man ugly.

It was easy to distract him, most of them getting all 'unbearably romantic' as Madara put it when the sun set.

Kisame and Itachi walked along the shore hand in hand. Deidara was leaning against Sasori on a beach blanket just watching the scenery.

Zetsu was doing the same thing with Tobi a little further off, holding his lover against his chest.

Kakuzu was walking along the shore as well, with both his lovers on either side of him with their arms linked to his own. He did find it cute to say the least and felt relaxed.

Madara watched all the love birds from his room with a frown, "Hmph, I should have known this would've happened."

He plopped on the bed grumbling, "I'm getting sick of being left out all the time, even though that romantic crap is for weaklings."

He scowled at the ceiling. At least they still are vicious killers and doing their missions accordingly without distractions.

He sat in deep thought before getting an evil smirk, "If I can't get any affection tonight, then I'll just have to use a little force."

**TBC: What is Madara planning now? Find out on next chapter XD**

**Also, Olivia's punishment happens as well hehehe**


	5. Naughty Miser & Guess Who

After the Akatsuki's romantic little strolls they decided to go shoot some pool, pairing off into teams.

Kakuzu however declined and made sure his small lover did as well. She whined like Hidan as he led them into their room.

"Why wouldn't you let me play pool?" She sulked and he just chuckled evilly, "Simple, it's time for my lover to be punished remember?"

Olivia paled and shuffled to the other side of the bed, "I thought you forgot." "I never forget, now get on the bed."

She scowled and shook her head. He pointed at it and started to make his way towards her, "I _said_ get on the bed."

"What are you going to do?" "You'll see." "Come on Kakuzu, be reasonable."

He made a snatch at her as she leaped on the bed, bouncing off to the other side. "No I won't, for you made me jealous, twice today." "Hey, that guy wasn't my fault!"

"I know but I keep my word anyway, I told you just wait until tonight didn't I?"

She made a run for the door but he easily caught her, tossing her face down on the bed and restraining his lover with his threads. Olivia whimpered and he just stroked her back, untying her top and pulling it off.

* * *

The bottoms were next and he chuckled, gripping her cheeks whilst massaging them. "Look at this pretty tan line you already have, it's rather sexy." He slapped a cheek to hear her grunt then again to here more.

She mumbled into the sheets, "I hate spankings." The miser smirked, "I know you do but that's not the punishment I have in mind for you."

He traced the tip of his finger around the tight puckered hole, licking his lips hungrily.

Olivia turned to stare at him wide eyed; already pleading and he hadn't even done anything yet. "No Kakuzu, not that! Punish me a different way!" "No my dear, you've been a bad girl."

He found her helplessness all too exciting but he wouldn't dare get too rough with her fragile body. She wasn't a masochist in the least like Hidan; though to a certain degree with him.

He slicked up his finger, circling the tip against her anal entrance before gliding it in. She grunted and squirmed uncomfortably as he used a thread to get the lube out of his bag; always good to be prepared.

Adding the cold substance, he shoved another finger inside this time making her whimper. Kakuzu worked it thoroughly, making sure to get her stretched for his erection that was already throbbing from anticipation.

* * *

Still probing he slid down his trunks, lubing himself as well before sticking the head in just a hair with his fingers making the opening wider.

She hissed loudly when he withdrew the digits, the hole clamping around on the head tightly. The miser began to push in, pulling her back by the hips since she kept trying to wriggle away from him.

"No~…..ka..ku…..stop." He kept going in further until he was completely sheathed, making sure to keep still but she was not in mood to say the least. Olivia whimpered like crazy, glaring at him with a pout that was unbearably cute.

He almost felt bad but this was called discipline for a reason. The banker went slowly as she whined and actually got tearful, "Don't do it…ow….like that."

Her lover tilted his head and murmured, "You need to be more specific than that." "Not so slow…it hurts like hell!" He went faster, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable until he pounded that tightness like no tomorrow.

She more or less screamed and groaned, turning her head to side to keep from being smothered by the sheets so she could breathe during her punishment. "Ow..ow….agh….ngh….ka…kaku…"

He growled deeply, hissing when the walls clamped down suddenly, spanking her cheeks before his orgasm being drained out of him. Kakuzu grunted, panting heavily as he stroked her skin, planting small kisses up her spine.

She had no strength to get up, even when he released her and pulled out gently, though it made her jump involuntarily.

* * *

He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Want to play billiards?" Not opening her eyes she mumbled, "No I'm too sore now."

Kakuzu frowned that she was ticked off but he'd make it up. "Alright, it stays open until midnight and I'll make sure you can play before we go home. We'll go for ice cream once I come back and you rest."

She weakly opened her eyes and smirked, "I'm not a child Kuzu." "Yet you love ice cream, so I can pamper you as I please." She giggled softly, "Sounds good to me."

He patted her on the head before leaving so she could rest. Walking down the hallway to join the others he made a note not to tell Hidan.

Had to keep that a secret or he'll go and attack her like usual.

*Olivia was beyond sore and very horny it wasn't even funny. That should've been the punishment or the spankings damn it! Neither one felt good but still.

She about dozed off, still sprawled out in the nude face down when the door clicked.

A pair of strong hands instantly went to groping her behind, spreading the cheeks wide before a finger slid inside her normal entrance.

The woman groaned, "Hidan~ not now, I'm too sore." He always tends to do this at the wrong time.

"Why not? You're so wet and appear to be ready just for me." Her eyes snapped open and turned her head slowly, "Ma…Madara!?"

He smirked naughtily, "I'll give you some loving attention."

**TBC: Oh dear…..here comes more smut lol**


	6. Trouble Maker

Olivia tried to get away but yelped from the soreness to her backside. Madara took his sweet time removing his clothes, knowing she wouldn't get far.

He gently turned her over, straddling as he did grinning, "I need some love too you know." She blushed, "Yeah but….." "I want you badly."

Trying to escape again he held both her wrists above her head, quickly nibbling on her nipple with a low moan. She bit her lip to keep from making much noise and squirmed.

He gave the neglected bud the same treatment before covering her mouth with his, tangling his tongue with hers. Madara grinded his body along hers, taking in her cute whimpers as the head of his length rubbed between her folds teasingly.

Pulling back he purred, "Indulge me, you do with the others on special occasions so why not me?" Olivia had to admit…he had a very good point. Though there was a reason.

She averted eye contact, "Some of them still hate you and…..well….."

He smirked, "I see, makes sense I suppose but….too bad I'm too turned on to stop."

* * *

Madara more or less attacked her. Kissing her firmly and gliding his erection inside the already wet destination. She moaned and whimpered softly, relaxing from his firm yet gentle thrusts.

He chuckled at her soft moans and pumped harder. "Ma…Madara!" He growled at the fact his name was being called and wanted to hear more. Hooking his arms under her knees, he lifted them higher which earned a low painful groan from his 'present' lover.

Trying not to cause her more pain, he kept that same position but still went faster. Bouncing her body back and forth on the sheets was simply thrilling to him, loving the fact she was enjoying it as well.

Panting heavily in her ear the raven urged, "Say my name again." Having to pump her harder for the woman to comply he got what he wanted.

Practically moaning his name softly over and over again….he was VERY elated. Growling into her neck he tensed as he came, writhing violently whilst succeeding to be gentle.

Once it was over he sighed in content, cleaning all evidence and put his clothes back on. She scowled with a mumble, "You're such an ass."

He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss, "That I am my dear." Tossing the card key he swiped into the bathroom, he peeked out the door before leaving.

Once in his room he was giddy, "Now this beach trip has been worthwhile."

* * *

*Kakuzu groaned as his lover tried to reason with him. "I swear my card key was in my fucking pocket! It was there when we began to shoot pool!"

"For your sake we better find it or I will have to _pay the fee _to replace it!" Entering their room with his key, smirking at his still worn out woman Hidan's mouth dropped. "When did this fucking happen?"

"Never you mind just help me search for the key." Hidan snorted, muttering as he went through his things, "Kind of hard to fucking do when you lover is all exposed and begging to be touched!"

It took maybe ten minutes but the miser found it, "Here it is on the bathroom floor." Hidan gawked and pointed, "How the fuck did it get there! I haven't even been to this bathroom!"

Now that he thought about it, the priest was right. Kakuzu knew for a fact he didn't come back in this room until now and had his key so how….

He narrowed his eyes and went to his lover. He gently shook her awake before checking her all over, "Kuzu?" "Hmmm, did you pleasure yourself after I left?"

He knew if his lover was hiding something, he could easily get it out. Olivia can't lie very well without getting caught from her emotions. "Sort of."

* * *

His eyebrow twitched, "Really? From the looks of it you've cleaned up because I left you fairly wet as another punishment." Hidan smirked at this 'parent-like' scene, "Unless she dried up already."

A quick glare shut the priest up. She didn't say anything except stare at him sleepily. He leaned closer and snarled, "I know you're keeping something from me better to just tell me than risk another punishment."

Her eyes went wide and cringed when he continued, "Someone took Hidan's key and that person snuck in here to violate you didn't they?"

She whimpered a little and tried to curl into a ball but both her lovers were on her case now. "Who fucking took my card key?" "Who fucked you?"

Trying to sink into the bed she couldn't bring herself to say it. Kakuzu stroked her hair to calm her down, knowing he was scaring her by accident.

Hidan did the same until they thought it out. "Let's see, we all were shooting pool aside from you, me, and…"

They both grew furious and roared, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to stare in their direction.

"MADARA!"

Zetsu turned to his friend, who now had joined them for billiards and sighed, "I can't take you anywhere!"

The raven smirked but inwardly was thinking: _I'm such a trouble maker._


	7. Tournament Equals Ice Cream

The zombie duo came running at full speed while Madara stood his ground, just mentally begging for them to start a fight so he could kick their asses. His wish wasn't granted when Itachi of all people intervened.

"Get OUT of the way Itachi!" "That fucker is going to die!" The smaller raven just sighed and spoke calmly, "Remember that we are in the public and don't need to attract attention to ourselves."

"BU…" Zetsu interrupted with an evil grin, "You two can plot your revenge in the meantime until we go home tomorrow." Kakuzu grunted but inwardly grew smug, "Alright, that seems fair enough."

Hidan didn't think so until his lover pulled him away from the others whispering, "I have the perfect thing in mind to get back at that bastard." The priest chuckled and nodded, "I can't fucking wait to hear it." "Later."

"Hey, can I shoot some pool now?" "OLIVEE!" Tobi attacked her and announced, "Let's have a tournament and whoever gets last place have to do something for us all." Kisame smirked, "Great idea but what happens for who gets first place?"

Deidara shrugged, "Whatever they want I guess as long as it's agreeable un." **"Before we pair off I want to know what the loser's punishment shall be to see if I'll take this game seriously."**

Olivia giggled, "The loser's has to buy everyone an ice cream!" Kakuzu went pale and tried to talk his lover out of it but everyone liked the idea. "YAY! Tobi LOVES ice cream!" Itachi nodded, "Me too."

* * *

They all paired off into groups of two:

#1: Itachi & Kisame, #2: Kakuzu & Hidan, #3: Tobi & Olivia, #4: Sasori & Deidara, #5: Madara & Zetsu

It took probably an hour but the results were here:

1st place: Tobi & Olivia

2nd place: Itachi & Kisame

3rd place: Sasori & Deidara

4th place: Madara & Zetsu

5th place: Kakuzu & Hidan

"YAY!"

* * *

Tobi and Olivia hopped around ecstatic they won but the same couldn't be said for the others, especially the losers.

Kisame and Itachi didn't have any problems not winning. Madara was miffed about getting fourth place but Zetsu just laughed.

Sasori and Deidara were glum about it but happy they beat the elder raven none the less. Kakuzu was the one who went pale and sulked like the priest did.

Both bickering the entire way to the ice cream parlor. "If I'd known you couldn't play billiards I wouldn't have teamed up with you." "Fuck off! You sucked just as bad as I fucking did so shut up."

"Well, I'm NOT paying for everyone's sweets." "Yes you fucking are! I have to pay for half and so do you old man."

"**Will you two give it a rest already? I've never seen such sore losers aside from the artisans." **"Hey un!" Kisame just laughed, "Come on, it was just a game and besides, ice cream isn't that expensive."

After some bickering on their preferences about what flavors to choose from, they finally made the clerk happy by making their decisions and left.

* * *

Itachi: Chocolate

Kisame: Strawberry

Sasori: Vanilla

Deidara: Banana

Hidan: Cookies N' Cream

Olivia: Pineapple

Tobi: Peach

Kakuzu: Black Cherry

Madara: Cherry Vanilla

Zetsu: Mint Chocolate Chip

* * *

The miser and elder raven scowled at each other knowing the fact they both like cherry ice cream but it was overlooked for the time being.

Kisame asked, "What do you two want as the victors?"

"I KNOW what I want." "Tobi does too." Itachi was too involved with his chocolate to pay attention as was Zetsu.

Tobi frowned at his lover and grumbled, "Stop licking that thing and listen to Tobi Zetsu!" Many of them choked and cracked up.

Sasori chuckled, "Is that a normal thing you do Zetsu?" The bipolar man snorted but had to grin, "I just like to lick that's all." **"What is it you want Tobi?"**

"Tobi wants a Wii." Kakuzu went wide eyed and shouted, "NO!" Olivia frowned, "Calm down Kuzu." "I'm NOT spending anymore of my money damn it."

Hidan nodded, "I'm fucking broke now." Deidara pouted, "I was looking forward to getting one too un." Sasori shook his head, "Pick something else Tobi, no one seems to like the idea."

The boy got all teary until Zetsu patted his head, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you one for Christmas this year since our financials are more important."

"IT'S FUCKING JASHINMAS! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?"

"**Shut up!" **Tobi giggled, "Then can Tobi borrow Sasori's video camera?" The red head narrowed his eyes, "Why?" "That a secret."

Zetsu growled at Sasori to make him agree, "Fine, just be careful with it." "YAY! Now, what Olivee want?"

She hung her head, "Since money is an issue I can't get what I want." "Come on and just tell us un." "Forget it."

Kisame cocked a brow, having a hunch he knew what it was.

The rest of the evening went by quickly enough and everyone dreaded on calling it a day but they had to.

* * *

By the next morning and the usual hassle with the Akatsuki they finally made it home, trying to unpack until the swordsman pulled her into the living room. "Close your eyes."

Olivia scowled, "You're not going to hurt me are you?" "No, nothing like that. I have something for you." Still wary about it she did what he wanted, feeling an object being pressed into her hand.

"Open it." The woman did and gasped out loud, "It..It…It's…." It was the gold ankle bracelet she wanted. Kisame chuckled as she more or less showered him in kisses before he could explain.

"We all pitched in to get it since you don't ask for much anyway and you better love it." "I do! I do!" Quickly dashing into the other room, she put Jashin-sama's charm on it and hooked it to her ankle.

Hidan came around the corner and noticed, "So you do fucking like it I take it?" "I LOVE IT!" He laughed but gawked when the door slammed open to reveal a fairly pissed off teen.

Madara smirked seeing his adoptive niece in the doorway. "Lexy?" "YOU!"

The woman paled as the teen pinned her against the wall, "Why didn't you of all people invite me to go to the beach Olivia?" Her friend gawked and stuttered, "You….you didn't want to go." "I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

Glaring at the easily tempered teen she snapped, "MADARA TOLD ME THAT SO DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Madara separated them as Lexy mumbled an apology.

* * *

Seeing the evil smirk on the elder raven's face made her glare at him. "Why didn't you let me know about the beach trip?"

The man chuckled and patted her on the head, "Simple, it was your punishment for giving up your virginity to Kisame."

The swordsman grinned as the teen groaned, "You're STILL pissed about that?" "Yes I am, you could've picked someone….better."

Before that conversation got out of hand Tobi grabbed the woman's hand, "Come on Olivee, let's go wash this oil off."

The brunette lost all interest in arguing with her uncle and stared at her crush's body. How she didn't notice she'll never know.

The oil made her skin shine and made her look even hotter if possible, not to mention the tan she had just from the one day.

Madara smirked, "You're drooling," and wiped the saliva trail from her chin. Snapping out of her perverted thoughts she ran towards the bathroom to help shower with her…she could kick Tobi out so she could have the woman all to herself.

* * *

Lexy was almost to the door when a large toned body stood in her way. Kakuzu sneered down at her as she growled like a cat, ready to claw his eyes out for not letting her in.

Using his threads he quickly bound and gagged her, carrying the teen into his and Hidan's room. She muffled out curses at the stitched man and he just chuckled with amusement.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to touch my lover today. For once you're going to be useful around here."

Hidan licked his lips, chuckling evilly at the teen who was getting a tad bit worried now. "You're the key for us to get our fucking revenge on Madara. You are his weak spot after all."

Those chocolate colored orbs went wide...what did her uncle do now?

Kakuzu took off his shirt, "Your uncle fucked our lover…...you know the rest."

Lexy's eye twitched but mentally was begging for this…they'll be rough to be sure. Sorry uncle I can't pass this up…even though it is YOUR fault though.

*Madara sneezed with a smirk, "Looks like I instigated something else yet again unless someone just wants me."

**FINI!**

***No more chapters on this I sorry***

**I hope this ending is alright to you readers but having a bit of lemon withdrawal :-:**

**Anywho, review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
